


The Morning After

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward!Alex, F/F, but also all kinds of fluff, poor kara needs to stop walking in on people, this is just all kinds of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Kara walks in on Alex and Maggie the morning after. Awkwardness and fluff ensues.orthe one where Kara regrets everything and Maggie finds out about supergirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts for more in this series! I'd love to keep it going, but need some ideas! :)

When Alex wakes up, she doesn't immediately remember the night before. That is until she sees Maggie lying next to her. A very naked Maggie. In her bed. Almost as if Maggie can feel Alex looking at her, she blinks her eyes open, smiling when she sees Alex. 

"Hey babe," Maggie says sleepily.

"Hey," Alex replies, not taking her eyes off of Maggie.

"What's on your mind?" Even though they haven't known each for all that long, Maggie knows that look Alex gets when the gears in her head are turning.

"Nothing, no- just, well- I just can't believe this is all real. That you're real. And you're my girlfriend. And we had sex last night. And you're still here the next morning. In my bed. Naked. With me."

Maggie reaches over to brush Alex's messy hair out of her face. "Of course I'm still here Al. I'm not going anywhere. I rather be here with you than anywhere else in the whole world." 

"Are you getting soft on me, Sawyer?"

"You can bet on it, Danvers, Now get over here and let me kiss that smug grin off your face."

Alex scoots closer to Maggie, and let's her do just that. After a few minutes of slow, passionate kisses, Maggie tells Alex to roll over.

"Roll over? Why would I-"

Maggie cuts her off before she can finish. "I want to spoon you. Just roll over." So Alex does and presses her back into Maggie, and Maggie drapes an arm over her stomach, and puts the other under Alex's head. They let their legs tangle together, and lay in content silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you get to be the big spoon, Mags? You're tiny."

"I'm not that tiny! And I get to be the big spoon cause I asked first. And I also just really like holding you."

"You are so getting soft on me!"

"You're worth it babe."

Alex hummed in contentment, and Maggie let her fingers start to draw shapes on Alex's stomach, occasionally brushing against the underside of Alex's breasts, resulting in small gasps from Alex. Neither of them say anything, both just enjoying the happiness and warmth of the moment. Maggie starts to bring her fingers a little lower, and she breaks the silence when they reach the top of Alex's curls. "Can I, babe?" she asks Alex.

"Yes, please, keep going," Alex whispers in return.

Maggie slowly swirls her fingers down through Alex's curls before reaching her clit. Maggie continues her ministrations there, while also kissing Alex's neck and back, speeding up until Alex is on the edge. Alex is moaning quite loudly when suddenly the window crashes open and Kara flies into her apartment.

Alex had forgotten about their Saturday morning brunch plans. Kara was so excited about the donuts she had refrained from eating on the way to Alex's that she had immediately put them down on the kitchen counter and proceeded to eat one, not noticing that Alex wasn't out of bed yet, or that there were two heartbeats coming from the other side of the room.

"Shit! Kara-" Alex yells, jumping out of her bed at near inhuman speed, before quickly realizing she was naked. The shriek from behind her made Kara spin around, horrified to see her sister standing there naked, grabbing the sheet off the bed to cover herself. 

"Oh my god!" both Maggie and Kara screamed when Alex pulled the sheet off the bed, leaving Maggie lying there naked, scrambling to find something to cover herself. Kara spun around to face the kitchen again, hands covering her eyes. Alex pulled Maggie out of bed by her arm and wrapped her up in the sheet with her.

"Kara, what are you doing here? Alex asks, horrified by the whole encounter.

"We had brunch plans, but I see you're busy. I'm just gonna take a donut or four for the road. I'll see you later. Bye Maggie!" Kara replied before hurrying out the front door, her eyes still shut tight.

Alex lets go of the sheet once she's sure Kara's gone, and flops back onto the bed, lying sideways with her legs hanging off the edge. Maggie flops next to her and laughs.

"I can't believe I forgot she was coming here this morning! Oh my god! I can't believe my sister just saw us both naked...."

"Eh, it's not the first time I've been walked in on. It could've been a lot worse, Alex!"

"But she's my sister, Maggie!"

"Yeah... speaking of your sister... why did she fly in the window...?"

"Oh shit!" Alex mutters, shooting up from her place on the bed. Shuffling so she's sitting on her knees facing Maggie. Maggie leans up on her elbows and waits for Alex to say something.

"Yeah, my sister- well, my sister is kindofsortofmaybesupergirl" Alex blurts out, raising her hand to cover her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

"Did you say... supergirl?"

Alex bites her lip and nods slowly.

"Huh... that explains a lot, really..."

"So, you're ok with that?" Alex asks hopefully.

"Of course I am, Al! Why wouldn't I be? But it really does explain a lot..." She pauses, taking it Alex's relieved face. "Like where she learned that stance with her hands on her hips. It really just doesn't look natural on her, but she just wants to be like her big sister. And come to think of it, is her disguise just glasses?? How does that fool anyone!?"

Alex beams with pride for her little sister. "Yeah, I know it's ridiculous, but somehow it works," she says giggling. 

Alex pushes Maggie up further onto the bed, and moves to straddle her waist, catching Maggie off guard by pushing her down and kissing her senseless. 

Maggie pulls away and asks, "What was that for?"

"I-" Alex stops herself, breaking eye contact with Maggie, chewing at her lip nervously.

Maggie sits up, pushing Alex up with her, leaving Alex to sit in the space between Maggie's legs, her arms resting over Maggie's shoulders. "What is it Al?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Maggie Sawyer."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm falling in love with you too, Alex Danvers." Maggie replies, pulling Alex in close, kissing her forehead. When Alex moves signalling she wants more, Maggie flips her over, pinning her to the bed, before hopping off and heading to the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your coffee, Danvers?" she shouts from the other end of the room.

"Cupboard next to the fridge," Alex shouts back. She watches her girlfriend move around her kitchen trying to figure out how to work her coffee maker, and mutters to herself, "I'm going marry that woman someday."


End file.
